1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of two-dimensionally arraying ferritin on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Ferritin is a spherical protein that includes a metal compound therein which is typified by iron oxide. When any metal compound is not included therein but has a hollow space inside, ferritin is referred to as “apoferritin”.
Quantum dots of a metal that is two-dimensionally arrayed on a substrate can be readily obtained by two-dimensionally arraying ferritin on the substrate followed by removing the ferritin by heating, and reducing metal oxide if necessary. Therefore, two-dimensionally arraying ferritin on a substrate was reported as shown in FIG. 1 (for example, see Pamphlet of International Publication No. 03/040025 and Langmuir, Vol. 23, pp. 1615-1618, (2007)).